Mi Papa Perdido
by A. Martin
Summary: Tripp quiere buscar a su padre después de haber mirado algunas fotografías y Derek se determina a buscar a su padre junto a sus compañeros de banda y su madre, no importando los altos y bajos que Tripp tenga en el camino. Entren y Revisen!
1. Extraño a Papa

**He vuelto! Ahora con Estoy En La Banda.**

**Este seria el primer fic escrito al español en esta pagina sobre esta serie y es mi cuarto fic en mi historial de fics. **

**Tuve una idea con un episodio que aun no se estrena en Latinoamerica (tampoco en USA) que se llama "Raiders of The Lost Dad", y ya ansio ver ese episodio.**

**En fin, decidi escribir algo sobre esta serie que es muy divertida y mi personaje favorito es Tripp. Refleja la amistad que hay entre Tripp y Derek, y habran escenas muy emotivas.**

**Bueno, espero que les guste y dejenme reviews al final de cada capitulo.**

* * *

><p>Capitulo 1: Extraño a Papa<p>

**La serie y los personajes de Estoy en la Banda no me pertenece.**

* * *

><p>La banda se encontraba en el garaje y estaban a punto de tocar uno de sus temas cuando... "¿Han visto mi púa?" pregunta Tripp. "No la he visto" dijo Derek "Ayúdenme a buscarla" dijo Tripp. "¿Y por que no tocas con tus manos?" pregunta Ash, Tripp lo mira con cara de enojado "De acuerdo, la buscaremos" dijo Ash.<p>

Buscaron en todo el garaje y no la encontraron "Buscare en el sofá de la sala" dijo Tripp. Derek alcanza a decir "Si la encuentras, tráenos algo de beber", Tripp los mira "Si claro" dijo con ironía y algo de sarcasmo. Saliendo del garaje "Algunas cosas nunca cambian" dijo casi riendo.

Entra a la casa y llega a la sala de estar, a buscar su púa en algún lugar del sofá. Revisa en todos los rincones pero no la encuentra y sin querer choca con la lámpara y casi la rompe. En ese rato encuentra la púa al abrir un cajón en la pequeña mesa donde estaba la lámpara.

Y por curiosidad saca un álbum de fotos que estaba al fondo del cajón, lo cierra y se sienta en el sofá para hojear el álbum. Cada foto y cada página que miraba, era un mundo de recuerdos para Tripp. Sea feliz, triste, vergonzoso o gracioso; se reía con las fotos. Hasta que deja de reír con la última foto del álbum, lo único que siente es una gran pena y rabia.

La última foto era de él, cuando tenía unos dos años, con sus dos padres; se quedo mirándola mucho mas tiempo que las otras. Ya parecía que sentía alguna lágrima cuando aparece Derek por la puerta de la cocina. "Chico, te estamos esperando..." se detiene para ver a su guitarrista a punto de llorar "Tripp, ¿estas bien?" dijo con voz tranquila.

Mientras, Tripp noto la presencia de Derek y cierra el álbum de fotografías "Si, me distraje un rato" dijo al apuntar el libro y se levanta del sillón "Vamos a ensayar" cambiando de tema. Derek se acerca al sillón y vuelve a sentar al chico, tenía tantas dudas sobre su amigo y olvido por completo el ensayo con el resto de la banda, incluyendo sus principios egoístas.

"Que te paso hace un rato Tripp?" pregunta incrédulo "Nada, te dije que estaba distraído" admite Tripp, ya algo enojado "¿Y a punto de llorar?" agrega Derek. Se quedan en silencio, hasta que el guitarrista suspira rendido y muestra la ultima foto del álbum. "¿Quien es ese?" pregunta Derek. "Mi papa" responde Tripp al tratar de ser fuerte al mencionarlo.

Derek se dio cuenta que toco un tema muy personal para su amigo, porque al rato él entierra su cabeza en el sofá. Estaba sorprendido sobre esa reacción y decide poner una mano en su hombro para calmarlo, Tripp también se sorprendió a la reacción de Derek.

"No lo he visto hace mucho tiempo y ahora que veo la fotografía..." dijo Tripp "Comenzaste a extrañarlo" termina Derek. Él solo asiente con la cabeza y sigue hablando "Siempre he tenido resentimientos sobre el porque no viene aquí y porque dejo a mi mama, pero por alguna extraña razón lo extraño"

Derek solo se queda mirándolo, aun choqueado por esas palabras, hasta que por fin comienza a hablar. "Debe ser por que aun tienes ese respeto por el" fue lo único que se le ocurrió, Tripp nota que su amigo hace un esfuerzo por ayudarlo. "Puede ser" dijo el guitarrista, se levanta del sillón para cambiar el tema "Oye, volvamos al ensayo" comenta al final.

"Claro, tu ve y yo buscare algo para beber" dijo Derek y fue a la cocina. Mientras sacaba las botellas de agua de la nevera, seguía pensando en su amigo y como se sentía al ver esa fotografía. Por una vez en su vida, le importaba a alguien más que él mismo. Termina de sacar las botellas y vuelve al garaje.

XXX

En la noche, en el cuarto de huéspedes, Derek estaba tan distraído por el tema que Ash le dio una cachetada. "Ash, ¿eso por que fue?" dijo muy enojado "Te estaba contando un chiste y no me escuchabas" contesta Ash.

Burger también se preocupa por el cantante "¿Que pasa Derek?" pregunta. El cantante tuvo que decirle la verdad sobre el estado de Tripp "Me preocupa el chico" dijo algo nervioso. "¿De que hablas?" dijo Burger "¿No han notado algo raro sobre él?" pregunta al par de amigos.

"No" contestan Ash y Burger al mismo tiempo, pero... "El ensayo no estuvo tan mal, Tripp casi no hizo solos impresionantes de guitarra" dijo Ash "Si y tampoco participo en el coro de la canción" dijo Burger. Hasta que los dos exclaman "Es cierto, Tripp si actuaba raro" dicen al mismo tiempo y Derek se golpea la cabeza con su mano.

"Tienes razón Derek... ¿que le hiciste al chico?" dijo Burger "Yo no hice nada" contesta Derek. "Pero si tu fuiste a verlo porque se demoro en volver al garaje" dijo Ash. "Es cierto, pero no hice nada malo" dijo Derek, admitiendo la verdad "Entonces ¿que paso?" dijo Burger.

Hasta que Derek confiesa "Tripp encontró un álbum de fotografías y vio una foto de él con Beth y su papa..." dijo, sus amigos lo seguían mirando pero él siguió hablando "Al ver a su padre de nuevo, comenzó a sentir nostalgia por él" termina Derek. Los dos se quedaron un rato en silencio.

"Eso explica todo lo raro que paso" dijo Burger "Es gracioso que te preocupe Derek, porque solo te preocupas por ti" concluye. Derek lo mira con cara sarcástica "Muy gracioso" dijo. "Si el hombrecito esta de ese modo, tenemos que ayudarlo" dijo Burger. "Es cierto" dijo Ash. "No se preocupen por él, va a estar bien, no duraría mucho con esto" dijo Derek.

_Tres días después..._

Tripp dejo de lado la diversión junto a los Weasels, las citas, la escuela y solo se queda en la cama, componiendo canciones que solo dos de cincuenta le servia a la banda. Derek se encontraba en la cocina con sus amigos "Me equivoque" dijo.

"No duraría mucho con esto" dijo Burger sarcásticamente "Si claro" termina. "Tripp ha estado muy mal estos últimos días" dijo Ash "Deberíamos hacer algo" dijo al final. Derek reacciona algo histérico "Claro que no, esperemos unos días mas" dijo Derek.

"¿Cuanto tiempo quieres esperar Derek?" dijo Ash "No lo se, ¿ocho días?" dijo Derek con duda. Ash golpea a Derek en el brazo "Era una pregunta capciosa, no seas tan egoísta" dijo, hasta que... "Bien, iré a ver al chico" dijo Derek y se levanto de la mesa para ir a ver a su amigo.

En el camino ve a Beth "¿Que hiciste con mi hijo?" dijo ella furiosa "Por vigésima vez, no le hice nada" contesta Derek. "Tienes que ir a verlo" dijo Beth "A eso iba, me obligaron los chicos" dijo de mala gana. "Suerte si te abre la puerta, porque fui a dejarle comida y no responde" dijo ella y se fue. Derek solo siguió su camino.

XXX

Llegando al cuarto de Tripp, el golpea la puerta "Tripp, soy yo Derek, déjame entrar" dijo. Adentro, él tenia la cabeza enterrada en la almohada, no escuchando los golpes en la puerta. Afuera, Derek se preocupo y abrió la puerta bloqueada con una moneda, se sorprende de ver al guitarrista tirado en su cama y el montón de papeles regados en el piso, obviamente Tripp saca su cabeza de la almohada.

"¿Que haces aquí Derek?" dijo Tripp de mal humor "Vine a verte chico, los otros estaban preocupados por ti" contesta Derek. Él se acerca y se sienta en la cama al lado de su amigo, "Incluso yo me preocupe por ti" agrega Derek.

"¿En serio?" dijo Tripp a punto de llorar, Derek se sorprendió al ver a Tripp llorar. "Si" contesta Derek en estado de shock. Se dio cuenta que esto se estaba yendo a otro nivel que él no podía manejar, pero que iba a hacer el intento de ayudarlo. "Derek, no pensé que ibas a tomar lo que estoy pasando en serio" dijo Tripp.

Derek no sabia que contestar a eso, pero solo puso su mano en el hombro y Tripp sigue hablando "No se que hacer" concluye. "Créeme que yo tampoco se" dijo Derek "Sabes que es la primera vez que hago esto" agrega. Tripp solo se queda quieto, sabe que hace un intento de animarlo.

Derek se sentía un tonto al confesar que no podía animar a su amigo, así que decide poner un brazo alrededor de él. "Tripp, no quise decir eso" dijo Derek, pero su amigo se adelanta "Esta bien Derek, se que estas haciendo un esfuerzo para ayudarme" dijo.

Hasta que Derek se atrevió a decir algunas cosas que nunca pensó decir "Chico, si necesitas consuelo, estaré ahí para ti" dijo. Tripp estaba algo confundido "Me refiero a que puedes confiar en mi cada vez que pases por momentos difíciles" aclara, cree...

Tripp sonríe un poco "Claro, tratare de hacerlo" dijo. Hora mas tarde, el estomago del guitarrista comienza a rugir "Oye, ¿cuando fue la ultima vez que comiste?" pregunta Derek, "No me acuerdo, tal vez hace un día o mas" dijo el chico "Creo que saldré a comer algo" agrega. El guitarrista sale de su cuarto y Derek lo sigue, aun pensando en que podría hacer para ayudarlo.

XXX

En el garaje; Derek, Ash y Burger esperan a Tripp para una reunión, al rato él llega "Oigan, ¿para que me llamaron?" pregunta confundido. "Para decirte que te apoyaremos en lo que sea" dijo Ash. "Ahh... ya lo saben" dijo Tripp apenado y se va a sentar en el sillón.

"Si, Derek nos dijo anoche" dijo Burger, Tripp miraba algo enojado a su amigo "¿Que? ellos me obligaron" dijo Derek algo histérico. Ash se sienta al lado del joven "Sabemos que extrañas a tu padre y por eso te apoyaremos hermano" dijo "Gracias por el apoyo" alcanza a decir Tripp.

El chico tiene suerte al tener a sus compañeros de banda que se preocupen por él y que estarán ahí para él. Y ahora había confiado en Derek para estar junto a él en todo momento, más que los demás adultos. "Les contare algo que no me había pasado jamás" dijo Tripp.

Todos estaban ansiosos por saberlo, hasta que se decide "Hace dos noches atrás, había tenido una pesadilla" comenzó. _Pesadilla? Es peor de lo que creí_ pensaba Derek, mientras Tripp siguió hablando, hablo sobre que su padre nunca fue responsable ni afectuoso con él y un día lo hallo muerto en la cocina. Después de contar la pesadilla, Ash y Burger abrazaron al chico, porque el pobre estaba al borde del llanto.

"Chico, olvida lo que paso, fue solo una horrible pesadilla" dijo Derek mas preocupado que antes. "No puedo evitarlo Derek" dijo Tripp, tratando de contener el llanto "Tranquilo" fue lo único que se le ocurrió. Mientras, Ash y Burger soltaron al guitarrista porque volvió a la normalidad.

"Iré a decirle a Beth lo que te ocurre hombrecito" dijo Burger y Ash lo sigue, quedando Derek y Tripp solos. Unos minutos en silencio y Derek habla "Chico, ¿que paso después de esa pesadilla?" pregunta "Desperté muy asustado y lloraba mucho" contesta Tripp.

"Es verdad que no habías tenido pesadillas antes?" pregunta Derek, mientras el guitarrista solo asiente con la cabeza, ahí el cantante coloca un brazo en los hombros de Tripp "Como dije anteriormente, puedes confiar en mi en estas situaciones" dijo. Ahora si se comprometió a estar ahí si Tripp alguna vez no aguantaba el llanto.

Mientras, Tripp no responde y se va del garaje a su habitación, y Derek se fue a la cocina para discutir el tema con sus compañeros.

* * *

><p><strong>Es el final del capitulo, pero la historia continua y habrá mas drama de lo que hubo aquí<strong>

**Déjenme reviews si?**


	2. Decisión Weasel

** Es el segundo capitulo, he estado muy pendiente del tema esta ultima semana y he dejado de lado los otros fics. Pero espero que esto valga la pena.**

**Que lo disfruten y si su personaje favorito es Tripp... habra mucho sobre él en este y en los proximos capitulos.**

* * *

><p>Capitulo 2: Decisión Weasel<p>

**La serie y los personajes de Estoy en la Banda no me pertenece.**

* * *

><p>XXX<p>

Derek se dirigía a la cocina, pero no encontró a nadie y decide abrir la ventana para mirar hacia el living, encuentra a Ash sentado en el sofá. "Oye, ¿donde esta Burger?" pregunta "Esta buscando a Beth para contarle" dijo Ash. "Tenemos que discutir que haremos con el chico" dijo Derek.

Al rato después Burger se asoma por el pasillo, "Burger, Derek quiere hablar sobre Tripp" dijo Ash, mientras Burger se sentó en el sofá con Ash "Bien, ya saben como reacciono el chico cuando contó su pesadilla" dijo Derek. Ambos asintieron y se preocuparon.

"El hombrecito se esta tomando esto de su padre muy en serio" dijo Burger "Y lo que es peor, le prometí al chico estar ahí para el cuando mas lo necesite" dijo Derek. Los otros dos se sorprendieron al oír eso de Derek, "Los tres deberíamos hacer algo por Tripp" dijo Ash.

Estuvieron por dos horas decidiendo, hasta que... "Chicos, tengo una idea" dijo Derek. "¿Que cosa es?" dijo Ash "Que tal si viajamos por toda California para buscar al padre del chico" comenta el cantante. "Es genial, llevaremos al chico a dar una vuelta por el Weasel Movil para buscar a su padre" dijo Burger.

Para festejar la idea se les ocurrió hacer el Weasel golpe, obviamente al terminar el golpe, los tres cayeron al suelo. Luego se levantaron y notaron la presencia de Beth, la madre de Tripp "¿Hacían el Weasel golpe?" pregunto.

"Si" contesto Derek "Me imagine, porque mi hijo siempre termina con una bolsa de hielo en su cara" dijo al acercarse al sofá. Después de volver a sentarse "Burger me contó lo que le pasa a mi hijo" dijo Beth. "Ah, sobre eso queríamos hablarte..." dijo Derek al acomodarse en el sofá giratorio "Decidimos viajar en el Weasel Movil para buscar a su padre" dijo.

"No creo que sea una buena idea" dijo Beth algo asustada "Por favor Beth, es para ayudar al hombrecito" dijo Burger "¿Lo has visto como se siente ahora?" agrega. La madre del guitarrista no ha podido ver como esta su hijo, por tener otros asuntos pendientes.

"Es cierto, no lo he visto porque deja la puerta con llave y no puedo entrar" dijo Beth "Intenta con una moneda para abrir la puerta, lo hice y funciono" dijo Derek. "El punto es que los cuatro haremos lo posible por ayudar a Tripp" dijo Ash, hasta que... "De acuerdo, pueden ir a buscar a Jack" dijo Beth, los tres la miran confundidos "Es el nombre el padre de Tripp" agrega.

Ahí los tres entendieron "Beth, como no conocemos al hombre, podrías ir con nosotros" dijo Burger "Buena idea, y así pasare mas tiempo con mi hijo" dijo ella "¿Alcanzan cinco personas en esa van?" pregunta. "Claro que si, la otra vez alcanzaron 9 personas" dijo Ash "Bien chicos, mañana iremos a buscar al padre de Tripp" dijo Derek.

"¿Deberíamos decirle a Tripp sobre esto?" dijo Beth "Será una sorpresa" dijo Burger "Ya quiero ver la cara de sorpresa que hará" agrega. "Acuérdate de la ultima vez que lo sorprendimos" dijo Ash. Se quedaron recordando cuando Tripp cumplía 16 años hace casi dos años atrás y lo sorprendieron, se quedo inmóvil por cinco o seis minutos.

"Es cierto, alguien tendrá que decirle" dijo Burger y luego todos fijaron sus miradas en Derek "¿Que? ¿Por que yo?" exclamo "La promesa Derek" dijo Burger. Hasta que él se rindió "Bien, no les diré que ustedes me obligaron de nuevo" dijo él. Todos se fueron del living para ir a dormir, mientras Derek iba al cuarto de Tripp, de nuevo.

XXX

Siendo muy noche, Derek abre la puerta de la habitación de Tripp y nota que esta durmiendo. _Tal vez no debería molestarlo_ pensaba el cantante, estaba a punto de retirarse cuando Tripp comienza a murmurar "Papa... no me dejes... no" _Esta en la mitad de una pesadilla_ pensó de nuevo y se acerco a la cama.

Luego el chico comenzó a temblar muy fuerte y sacudirse en la cama, Derek se preocupo y se acerco más a su amigo. De repente Tripp despierta sobresaltado pero no nota la presencia de Derek gracias a la oscuridad de la habitación, él mira por todos lados y comienza a llorar.

Por primera vez, Derek vio a su amigo llorar y sintió lastima por él. No resistió y puso una mano en el hombro de Tripp, el pobre se asusto "¿Quien es?" dijo él. "Soy Derek" dijo tranquilamente, el chico siguió llorando "¿Cuanto tiempo estuviste aquí?" dijo con la voz entrecortada "Lo suficiente para saber que tuviste otra pesadilla" dijo Derek.

Tripp no siguió preguntando y se quedo sollozando un rato, Derek se sentó junto a su amigo en la cama y coloca un brazo a su alrededor, mientas Tripp solo se quedo ahí. Como no dio resultado, Derek extiende el otro brazo para abrazarlo, ahí el chico reacciona y entierra su cabeza en el hombro del cantante.

"Tranquilo Tripp, solo fue una pesadilla" dijo Derek, calmando al chico. En realidad Derek nunca había consolado a personas y no sabia como hacerlo, pero esta noche no lo hizo mal. Pasaban las horas y Tripp aun lloraba por la pesadilla, aun estando en los brazos de su amigo.

Luego Derek comienza a acariciar la espalda y el cabello de Tripp. _Es extraño_ pensaba Derek, jamás en su vida lo había hecho, pero tenia que intentarlo. Pasaron algunos minutos y ambos se separaron del abrazo, Tripp había dejado de llorar. Derek nunca había estado tanto tiempo con su amigo y mucho menos consolándolo.

"¿Estas mejor?" pregunta Derek, el guitarrista solo asiente con la cabeza. "Bien, trata de volver a dormir" dijo suavemente, Tripp hizo caso y volvió a acomodarse en la cama, pero mientras lo hacia, se acordó de algo "¿Que estabas haciendo aquí?" pregunta. "Había venido porque iba a contarte algo" dijo.

"¿Que cosa?" dijo Tripp con voz mas calmada, pero ronca y cansada por el llanto. "Los chicos y yo decidimos que podríamos llevarte en el Weasel Móvil para buscar a tu padre" dijo Derek. El guitarrista sonrió un poco "¿En serio?" pregunto "Claro" dijo el cantante.

Tripp no hallaba que decir, primero porque era la primera vez que uno de sus amigos lo veía en ese estado y segundo, que ellos lo apoyen sin importar nada. "Gracias" dijo tranquilamente y se acomodo en la cama, Derek espero unos minutos para que el joven pudiera dormir sin tener otra pesadilla.

Después de hecha esa acción, Derek sale del cuarto de Tripp con una sensación que no había tenido antes. Algo parecido a las mariposas en el estomago, pero no es de nervios, sino de compasión. El cantante camina por el pasillo hasta el cuarto de huéspedes, sintiéndose bien con lo que hizo.

XXX

Al otro día; Ash, Burger y Beth estaban en el garaje empacando sus cosas y justo llega Derek. "Chicos, ya le dije a Tripp el plan, pero no se si esta empacando" dijo "¿Que fue exactamente lo que dijo?" dijo Beth. "No dijo mucho, tenia una cara de sueño" dijo Derek, evitando contar lo que realmente paso.

"Entonces, supones que Tripp este empacando" dijo Ash "No lo se, no tengo ese detalle" dijo Derek con algo de sarcasmo. Justo en ese rato, Tripp se acerca al garaje, algo sorprendido por las maletas "¿Que se supone que están haciendo?" dijo. "Nos vamos de viaje" dijo Ash.

"¿A donde?" dijo el guitarrista, aun confundido "A buscar a tu padre" dijo Burger. Ahora Tripp entiende todo, la pequeña conversación que tuvo con Derek sobre el tema, incluyendo un momento emocional y una pesadilla. "¿Estas de acuerdo mama?" pregunto a Beth "Si, también iré contigo porque eres mi hijo... y también porque los Weasels no conocen a tu padre" dijo.

"Eso tiene mucho sentido" dijo Tripp sarcásticamente, luego se dirigió a ellos "Gracias chicos, en realidad aprecio que lo hagan" dijo. "No hay de que hombrecito, todo esto es por tu padre" dijo Burger, "Iré a empacar" dijo después el guitarrista. Tripp sale del garaje y los demás terminan de empacar sus cosas, que no es mucho, y salen del garaje para esperar a Tripp.

XXX

Derek pasaba por la habitación de Tripp y lo escucho cantar algo. Se quedo a escucharlo por un rato, pero no quiso abrir la puerta para no molestarlo. Hasta que Tripp abre la puerta y nota la presencia de Derek "¿Que hacías en mi puerta?" pregunta. "Solo pasaba por aquí y te escuche cantar" dijo.

"Ahh... lo escuchaste" dijo algo avergonzado "No, de hecho estuvo excelente, no sabia que cantabas" dijo Derek "Siempre lo hice, cuando hacia los coros en los ensayos y otras veces cuando les mostraba las nuevas canciones" dijo Tripp algo sarcástico "Pero nunca te había escuchado antes" dijo el cantante.

El guitarrista solo se quedo ahí "Como sea, volveré a mi cuarto para seguir empacando" dijo y entra a su cuarto. Derek siguió de largo para dejar su maleta, aun pensando en que debería hacer con Tripp.

Cuando llego a la sala de estar, saco las llaves del vehiculo y salio de la casa.

XXX

Media hora mas tarde, en el Weasel Movil, los cuatro adultos esperaban a Tripp, se subieron al vehiculo por la parte trasera "Tenían razón, es muy espacioso" dijo Beth "No se porque nunca me subí a este" agrega.

Luego se da cuenta de las pestes que tenia el vehiculo "Pensándolo bien, no iré con ustedes" dijo, pero Derek la detiene "Beth, le prometiste a tu hijo que irías con el". Hasta que Beth se queda sentada "Es cierto, tengo que hacerlo" dijo.

Ash se acerca a la parte trasera del vehiculo "Ya cargue el estanque de bencina" dijo "Bien, solo falta esperar al chico" dijo Derek, pasaron entre 15 y 25 minutos y aun no llegaba "¿Por que tardara tanto?" dijo reclamando. "Iré a ver que ocurre" dijo Burger y salio del asiento del conductor para buscar a Tripp.

Cuando entro a la casa, vio a Tripp con las maletas hechas, sentado en el sofá con una cara pensativa. "Hombrecito, esta listo el Weasel Movil, te estamos esperando" dijo, él reacciona y se levanta del sofá con las maletas, Burger nota algunas manchas en la cara del joven.

"¿Estuviste llorando?" pregunto algo preocupado "No, estoy bien" dijo el guitarrista, sabiendo que no es cierto "Será mejor que nos vayamos" dijo y sale de la casa. "De acuerdo" dijo algo dudoso y también sale de la casa.

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por leer, pero la historia no termina aquí... ¿Que pasara con Tripp durante este viaje que hará con sus compañeros de banda y su madre? ¿Encontraran al padre de Tripp después de todo?<strong>

**Déjenme reviews, si quieren que siga, ¿por favor?**


	3. Tripp y su Depresión

**Hola! Perdon por la demora de la publicacion del capitulo.**

**El 9 de Diciembre se estreno el ultimo episodio "Raiders of The Lost Dad" en Disney XD USA. Lo vi por Youtube pero yo prefiero ver la version en español. ****Pero nosotros (hablo de Latinoamerica) tenemos mucha serie todavia, aun falta que se estrenen algunos episodios.**

**En fin, este es el tercer capitulo del fic y le doy gracias a mi primer reviewer "br0kenztar" de este fic. Espero que lo disfruten.**

* * *

><p>Capitulo 3: Tripp y su Depresión<p>

**La serie y los personajes de Estoy en la Banda no me pertenece.**

* * *

><p>XXX<p>

Saliendo de la casa de Tripp, en el Weasel Móvil, los cinco estaban aburridos. Burger conducía, Tripp estaba en el asiento del pasajero, y Beth, Derek y Ash en la parte trasera. Mientras los demás conversaban, Tripp se queda pensando al mirar por la ventana.

Tripp estaba pensando en su padre, tratando de adivinar la razón del porque dejo a su familia. Estuvo mirando todo el rato hacia la calle y no se percato de lo que Burger le decía. "¿Que dijiste Burger?" pregunta algo confundido.

"Estaba contando un chiste de autos, pero no te preocupes, se que estabas pensando" dijo Burger. "Perdón por no escucharte Burger" dijo el guitarrista algo deprimido. "No importa hombrecito, sabemos que tienes cosas más importantes" dijo Burger, Tripp solo asiente con la cabeza y siguió mirando la ventana.

Burger en verdad se preocupo por su amigo, casi siempre escuchaba los chistes que hacia. Pero no se desconcentro en eso y siguió conduciendo.

_Tres horas después..._

Burger para el Weasel Móvil porque quiere ir al baño, todos bajan en un bosque y Tripp se sienta en la sombra de un árbol, para descansar un rato. Ash, que había notado muchos cambios en su amigo antes, se acerca a Tripp y se sienta a su lado "Hola hermano" dijo bien alegre "Hola Ash" dijo el guitarrista aun deprimido.

"¿Como has estado?" pregunto Ash, ahí Tripp no responde y solo mira hacia otro lado "Creo saber cual es la respuesta" dijo al final. "Tripp, se que has estado mal por tu padre y queremos ayudarte" dijo "Ya lo se Ash, y lo aprecio de verdad, pero no se porque presiento que no vamos a poder encontrarlo" dijo el guitarrista.

"Tienes que pensar positivo hermano, podemos encontrarlo" dijo el baterista "De acuerdo" dijo Tripp. En ese rato, Ash envuelve un brazo en los hombros de Tripp "¿Aun tienes pesadillas?" pregunto "Si, muchas veces" contesto mas triste que antes.

Ash no sabia que decir, primero porque es un tonto y segundo es un tonto. Tripp solo siguió hablando "Bueno Ash, iré al Weasel Móvil, Burger ya termino de ir al baño" dijo el joven y se levanto de donde estaba.

Ash se quedo un rato, pensando en como Tripp estaba tomando su situación con su padre. Hasta que una ardilla comienza a tirar nueces en la cabeza, al principio no hizo mucho caso hasta que la ardilla se tira al cabello de Ash para morderlo.

XXX

De vuelta en el Weasel Móvil, Ash trato de nuevo en animar a Tripp, pero antes se encuentra con Derek "Oye Derek, ¿sabias que Tripp ha tenido algunas pesadillas?" pregunto "No, no lo sabia" dijo el cantante con sarcasmo "Claro que si lo sabia Ash" dijo después.

"Te digo porque estuve con él mientras Burger iba al baño en el bosque y me dijo que ha tenido mas pesadillas de la que nos contó hace unos días" dijo el baterista. Derek solo se quedo callado, sabia que Tripp había tenido mas pesadillas "Derek, ¿ya lo sabias cierto?" pregunto Ash.

Derek despertó de su nube "¿Que? No... No sabia esa parte" dijo ocultando la verdad, aunque no resistió mucho "Ya que... si lo sabia, pensaba no contártelo pero..." dijo "Solo hazlo Derek" dijo el baterista.

Se tomo un respiro y comenzó a contar "Cuando los cuatro hablamos sobre el viaje que haríamos, después fui al cuarto de Tripp y estaba durmiendo" dijo, Ash solo se quedo quieto y siguió hablando "No iba a molestarlo y cuando me iba a retirar, el chico comenzó a hablar dormido y a moverse mucho de la cama, estaba a la mitad de una pesadilla" dijo después.

Ash se sorprendió con eso, mientras Derek siguió hablando "Lo que es peor, cuando despertó tan asustado... comenzó a llorar" dijo "¿En serio?" pregunto algo nervioso "Si, me acerque hacia él y..." no quería decir algo que resulta incomodo "lo abrace para calmarlo" dijo al final. Terminando de contar, Derek estaba avergonzado.

Mientras, Ash sabia que para Derek era difícil ser el consuelo de Tripp, así que puso una mano en el hombro "Derek, es difícil apoyar a un amigo cuando lo necesita" dijo "Pero fue bueno que estuvieras ahí para él esa noche" dijo al final "¿Entonces no te vas a burlar de mi?" pregunto "Claro que no, somos amigos de hace años y compañeros de banda, no puedo hacerlo" dijo Ash.

"Gracias Ash, solo falta que Burger y Beth se enteren" dijo Derek "No se enteraran amigo, tienes mi palabra" dijo el baterista "Claro" dijo el cantante y Ash se fue. "¿Y ahora como voy a sellar la boca de Ash?" dijo Derek, sabiendo que el baterista no es muy bueno guardando secretos.

XXX

_En la noche..._

Dentro del Weasel Móvil en movimiento, Beth y Tripp estaban en la parte de atrás, demasiado callados entre si. Hasta que Derek se mete en el medio "Hola chicos, ¿que hacen?" dijo "Nada" responden al mismo tiempo.

Estuvieron un rato así, hasta que Tripp vuelve a estar deprimido "¿Aun te preocupa tu padre?" dijo Beth "Si" contesta el guitarrista. "Animo chico, aun podemos encontrarlo" dijo Derek "Claro que no podemos" dijo algo enfadado.

Era la primera vez que Tripp se enojaba por algo de verdad serio y ambos estaban sorprendidos "Iré hacia delante" dijo y se fue. Beth y Derek se quedaron solos "¿Que le pasa a Tripp?" pregunto Derek "Esta en depresión" dijo Beth "No lo he visto así desde que sus compañeros lo molestaban por decirle Capitán Moja Pantalones" dijo después.

Derek sabia que estaba deprimido, pero no sabía que estaba en depresión. Pero solo se quedo ahí con Beth conversando, hasta que pasaron la hora de dormir. Luego todos se pusieron su pijama y se quedaron dormidos en el Weasel Móvil.

XXX

Eran las cuatro de la mañana y Tripp despierta en medio de la oscuridad, tuvo otra pesadilla sobre su padre "No otra vez" dijo casi a punto de llorar. Por lo general, él no llama a su madre por las pesadillas, pero no tuvo otra opción y desde el asiento de pasajero, fue a despertar a Beth que estaba en la parte trasera del vehiculo, tratando de no molestar a los rockeros.

"Mama, ¿estas despierta?" dijo algo triste y temblando por la pesadilla, su madre no contesto en seguida, pero comienza a despertar. "Tripp ¿que haces despierto a esta hora?" pregunto algo cansada, él solo sabe que comienzan a caer lágrimas por su cara y las destruye con su mano.

Ahí Beth reacciona y toma a su hijo para abrazarlo "¿Tuviste una pesadilla cielo?" pregunto ella, él solo soltó un gemido y enterró su cabeza en el hombro de su madre. "Esta bien, estoy aquí" dijo ella consolando a Tripp, Beth siempre consolaba a su hijo cuando era niño y tenia esas pesadillas.

Pero ahora, se ha alejado un poco porque es un adolescente y tiene otras costumbres, aunque igual lo trata como cuando tenía 5 o 6 años. Mientras, Tripp aun estaba en los brazos de su madre, llorando por la pesadilla. Hace varios días que el guitarrista ha estado soñando con su padre y la gran mayoría terminan en tortura.

A los minutos después, Tripp se tranquiliza un poco "¿Puedo dormir contigo esta noche?" pregunta él, algo nervioso y avergonzado. "Claro" dijo Beth y el joven se acomoda al lado de su madre para dormir, o al menos tratar. Beth coloca un brazo alrededor de él para abrazarlo, mientras Tripp acomoda su cabeza en el hombro.

Al rato después, Tripp se queda dormido, pero aun temblando por la pesadilla. Beth acaricia su espalda para calmarlo, pensando en que su hijo tenga que pasar por esta tortura que no lo deja dormir tranquilo. Al final se queda dormida también, abrazando a Tripp.

XXX

Al otro día, Beth despertó y nota que su hijo esta muy cómodo durmiendo a su lado. "Pobre Tripp" dijo en voz baja y acaricia su cabello. Segundos después aparece Derek "Beth, ¿has visto las papas?" dijo casi gritando "Shh, Tripp esta dormido" dijo Beth.

"Perdón, no lo vi ahí" dijo en voz baja, luego se queda un rato con los dos "No creí que al chico pudiera afectarle tanto su padre" agrega. "Si, en realidad Jack nunca fue responsable desde que Tripp nació, pero él es su padre y aun le tiene ese cariño" dijo Beth.

"Bueno, en estos últimos días, he estado mucho tiempo con Tripp tratando de animarlo un poco y prácticamente me he convertido en el padre del chico" dijo Derek. Beth, por primera vez, estaba orgullosa de alguno de los Weasels, nunca pensó que Derek se tomara la molestia de ayudar a su hijo.

Al rato, Tripp comienza a despertar y Derek se aleja de su vista. Cuando despierta... "Tripp, despertaste" dijo Beth, el solo se levanta de donde estaba y bosteza. "¿Que tal tu sueño?" pregunto su madre "Mas o menos" dijo y se levanta de donde estaba "Gracias mama" dijo al final. "No hay de que Tripp" dijo Beth y se levanta también.

XXX

_Dos horas después..._

Los Weasels y Beth seguían buscando al padre de Tripp, Burger estaba con el guitarrista conversando un poco, hasta que vuelven al tema de su padre. "Hombrecito, siempre nos has hablado sobre tu padre, pero nunca nos dijiste como era" dijo Burger algo curioso, Tripp solo suspiro y decidió contar.

"Bueno, en realidad mi papa se preocupaba muy poco de mí, varias veces me ha dejado abandonado..." dijo pero Burger lo interrumpe "¿Entonces por qué lo extrañas tanto?" pregunto confundido. "No lo se" dijo y fue su simple respuesta. "Tiene que haber una razón para poder extrañarlo" dijo Burger.

Burger tenía razón, era algo extraño que a Tripp le afectara tanto su padre, siendo que él nunca fue un modelo para su hijo. "Es cierto" dijo al final el guitarrista "¿Pero por que aun tengo esas pesadillas?" pregunto "No lo se" dijo Burger. Mientras Tripp se acomoda en el asiento trasero para descansar un poco, pero luego recordó las pesadillas.

"¿Que te ocurre hombrecito?" pregunta Burger "Es difícil admitirlo, pero ahora me asusta dormir" contesta Tripp con vergüenza "¿Por las pesadillas?" pregunta de nuevo el bajista "Si" dijo el chico.

Con suerte Burger sabia que hacer "Bien, Ash y yo estaremos contigo mientras descansas" dijo y con esa seguridad, Tripp se acomodo en el asiento trasero y se queda dormido. El bajista se quedo con él vigilándolo por un buen rato, incluso frotaba su espalda para relajarlo un poco.

Hasta que Ash llega "Burger, ven hacia delante, Derek quiere hablar con nosotros" dijo "Ahora no puedo, estoy vigilando al hombrecito para que no tenga otra pesadilla" dijo Burger mientras seguía frotando la espalda del chico. "Luego lo veras, ahora tenemos que ir" dijo Ash y toma a su amigo por el brazo.

XXX

Ash y Burger se reúnen con Derek en la parte delantera de la van, mientras el cantante conduce el vehiculo "Derek, ¿que querías decirnos?" pregunta Burger "Que el chico esta muy sensible por todo este tema de su padre, nos esta deprimiendo a todos" dijo algo enojado.

"Es cierto, pero no es su intención hacerlo" dijo Burger "Si, tal vez nos deprime como banda, pero todo esto valdrá la pena" dijo Ash. "Si es que valiera la pena, hemos buscado en todas partes y Beth aun no lo reconoce, significa que no esta en California" dijo Derek con algo de verdad.

Estuvieron pensando por un buen rato, hasta que "Es difícil admitirlo, pero deberíamos rendirnos" dijo Derek, los otros se sorprendieron al escuchar eso "¿Estas loco?, ¿quieres decepcionar al hombrecito mas de lo que ya esta?" dijo Burger. "Lo lamento pero no tenemos otra alternativa" dijo Derek después.

Se quedaron pensando un rato, hasta que "Puede que tengas razón, pero no podemos desanimar a Tripp, además Derek, tenias una promesa con él, no puedes dejarlo solo" dijo Ash y los dos se quedaron mirándolo, es la primera vez que Ash decía algo tan sabio.

"De acuerdo, buscaremos hasta la noche de hoy y si no pasa nada, nos vamos a casa mañana" dijo Derek "Se lo diré a Beth" dijo Burger y se fue, dejando a sus amigos solos. "No solo se lo dirá, tratara de conquistarla" dijo Derek con sarcasmo y ambos se ríen.

XXX

Tripp se había quedado dormido en el asiento trasero y Ash estaba observándolo, hasta que el guitarrista despierta asustado. "No de nuevo" dijo "Es la cuarta pesadilla que sigue en mi cabeza" dijo al final, hasta que nota la presencia de Ash "¿Que haces aquí Ash?" pregunta.

"A vigilarte, supe que has tenido varias pesadillas" dijo el baterista "Pensé que Burger estaría aquí" dijo Tripp "Si, pero él tuvo otras cosas que hacer" dijo Ash. El guitarrista se levanta del asiento pero se sienta, mientras Ash se sienta al lado de su amigo.

"Hemos buscado por dos dias seguidos y aun no lo encontramos" dijo Tripp "Bueno, todo a su tiempo hermano" dijo Ash, sin saber en lo que dijo. Estuvieron untos hasta que Beth llega.

"Tripp, tenemos hasta hoy en la noche para buscar a tu padre y si no lo encontramos, tendremos que volver a casa" informo, Tripp estaba en shock "¿Que? ¿Vas a cancelar la búsqueda?" pregunto muy confundido y enojado. "No tenemos otra opción" dijo y se fue.

"Ash, necesitare un abrazo" dijo Tripp con las ganas de llorar. Ash reacciono y envolvió sus abrazos a su alrededor en un abrazo. Estuvieron por un rato, pero se separaron y se concentraron en la búsqueda, el Weasel Móvil sigue en movimiento.

XXX

En la noche, nadie se lo esperaba pero la búsqueda fracaso, no encontraron al padre de Tripp y todos estaban a punto de volver a la van para irse a casa por no encontrar a Jack. Y Tripp estaba algo decepcionado por el fracaso del viaje, aparte del cansancio y el estrés. "No podemos rendirnos" dijo algo agotado.

"Lo lamento Tripp, pero no lo encontramos en ninguna parte" dijo Beth, "Pero..." dijo el guitarrista "Sin peros Tripp, volveremos a casa" dijo Beth. Ahí el chico no lo soporto mas y se fue corriendo, "Tripp" gritaron los cuatro, pero ninguno quiso seguirlo.

Hasta que Derek decide hablar "Tenemos que encontrarlo" dijo "Así que yo iré a buscarlo" dijo el cantante y salio a buscar a su amigo. Cuando se alejo, Beth se sentía mal por lo que dijo, pero no fue con Derek a buscar a su hijo porque ya había hecho bastante daño.

Mientras, el chico seguía corriendo hasta que llego a un árbol y se sentó para refugiarse, ahí dejo que las lágrimas corrieran por su cara, sin necesidad de detenerlas. Era imposible que sus "amigos" decidan rendirse, cuando estaban a punto de tener alguna pista sobre el paradero de Jack.

Estuvo en el árbol por media hora, hasta que se escucha la voz de Derek llamándolo. "Tripp, ¿donde estas?" gritaba, hasta que lo encontró en el árbol "Ahí estas" dijo después, se sentó al lado de su amigo para acomodar su brazo en los hombros de Tripp, mientras él trataba de aguantar las ganas de seguir llorando.

"No puedo creer que mama diga eso" dijo el joven con la voz entrecortada "Yo tampoco" dijo Derek, sabiendo que no era cierto. Ahí Tripp no pudo seguir aguantando y siguió llorando, mientras Derek tiro a su amigo en un abrazo para calmarlo, dejándolo llorar en su hombro.

Estuvieron así por bastante tiempo, una hora y media más o menos, hasta que Tripp se queda dormido _De acuerdo, es bastante extraño y ridículo_ pensaba el cantante. Ahí Derek aprovecho de cargar a su amigo hasta el Weasel Móvil, cuando llego al vehiculo, Burger y Ash se rieron un poco en la forma en como lo cargaba.

Derek cargaba a Tripp tal como un hombre cargaba a una chica cuando se casan. "Cállense, esta dormido" dijo Derek algo enojado y avergonzado "Si pasa de nuevo, lo cargare a caballo" dijo y entro al vehiculo.

Los demás dejaron de reírse y también entraron al vehiculo, mientras Beth estaba en la parte delantera "¿Encontraste a Tripp?" pregunta preocupada "Si, pero esta dormido" dijo Derek, aun cargando al guitarrista de la banda "Me siento mal por lo que le dije a mi hijo" dijo lamentándose.

"Bueno, vas a tener que disculparte mañana, ahora tu hijo esta dormido" dijo Derek "Es cierto, tenemos que dormir" dijo Beth. Así que todos se acomodaron donde pudieron en el Weasel Móvil y se quedaron dormidos.

* * *

><p><strong>Vaya drama... pero la historia no termina aquí, últimos dos capítulos se aproximan.<strong>

**Déjenme reviews ¿si?**


	4. La Triste Verdad

**Hola mis lectores:**

**De verdad siento el retraso, tuve unos pequeños problemas con el computador estas últimas semanas, pero ya se arreglaron. Y también tenía mi graduación de cuarto medio, la fiesta de gala, la Navidad, el Año Nuevo... las últimas semanas del año han sido agotadoras para mi familia.**

**En fin, antes de leer este capitulo les diré que he estado muy obstruida de ideas, no he tenido mucha inspiración para continuar la historia. Así que este capitulo puede tener algunas partes algo fuertes y también sentimentales (no crean que esas partes sean de romance, porque no soy buena en ese campo).**

**Este es el penúltimo capitulo de mi fic, que lo disfruten y que tengan un Feliz Año Nuevo! (aunque sea dos días atrasado)**

* * *

><p>Capitulo 4: La Triste Verdad<p>

**La serie y los personajes de Estoy en la Banda no me pertenece.**

* * *

><p>XXX<p>

Durante la noche, el Weasel Móvil estaba estacionado a dos cuadras de un cementerio. Tripp, por quinta vez, despierta asustado _Es oficial, las pesadillas son parte de la rutina_ pensaba el guitarrista. Estaba sentado en el asiento trasero y vio a Derek que estaba a solo centímetros de su lado.

"Derek, ¿estas despierto?" pregunta el guitarrista, pero Derek no responde, trato muchas veces pero no hubo caso. Hasta que Tripp no lo soporto mas y comenzó a llorar, solo se apoyo contra la ventana abierta con su brazo y enterró su cabeza en él. Pero el viento helado que corría solo lo dejo estar ahí por unos minutos y cerro la ventana.

"¿Por que me pasa esto?" pregunta para si mismo con la voz entrecortada y cansada, luego siguió llorando cada vez mas fuerte, hasta que sale del Weasel Movil para ver si se calmaba con eso, ningún adulto noto la puerta abrirse y cerrar cuando salio.

En el camino, Tripp caminaba por la calle desierta y no sabia por donde ir, al rato ya estaba congelado y se refugio en un callejón para abrigarse. En el callejón, el chico se quedo enrollado como un balón, sollozando suavemente "Papa" dijo después.

En el Weasel Movil, Derek despierta de repente y nota que Tripp no esta ¿_A donde se fue el chico?_ pensaba. Sabia que no estaba en el vehiculo porque es demasiado chico, aunque cabían 9 personas y también porque habría hecho ruidos al caminar en ese desorden. Así que con cuidado, abrió la puerta de la van y salio para buscar a su amigo.

XXX

Camino por la calle y no lo encuentra, hasta que pasa por el callejón y escucha un gemido de un chico, lo reconoció en seguida y encontró a su amigo "Tripp, ¿donde te metiste? estaba preocupado" dijo algo histérico, pero luego se calma cuando ve caer lágrimas por la cara de Tripp "¿Tuviste otra pesadilla?" dijo después cuando se sentó al lado de Tripp.

Él solo asintió con la cabeza y se inclino hacia Derek, ahora el cantante se acostumbro a tener a su amigo tan cerca de él y con toda confianza, envolvió sus brazos a su alrededor, aunque no tan fuerte porque su amigo estaba congelado por el frío de la calle "¿Cuanto tiempo estuviste aquí?" pregunta el cantante.

El guitarrista no respondió y siguió inclinándose hacia su amigo, con su cabeza enterrada en el hombro del cantante. "Tranquilo, ya se termino, estoy aquí por ti" dijo suavemente, mientras frota su espalda, esperando que su amigo se calme.

Estuvieron ahí por unos minutos hasta que Derek nota que Tripp no tiembla solo por estar asustado, también porque esta congelado en el callejón, así que levanto al chico y salieron del callejón de vuelta por la calle hasta el Weasel Movil.

XXX

En el camino, Derek tenía un brazo alrededor de su amigo, mientras Tripp estaba inclinado contra el cantante, aun llorando. Derek sintió algo de lastima por el chico y decidió acariciar el cabello de su amigo, aunque sentía vergüenza mientras lo hacia.

Llegando al Weasel Movil, ambos se sentaron en la parte trasera del vehiculo y Derek tiro al guitarrista más cerca de su lado, dejando que su amigo escondiera su cabeza en el hombro, mientras él seguía frotando su espalda y su cabello. Hasta que Tripp levanta su cabeza y comienza a hablar.

"Es increíble que extrañe tanto a mi papa" dijo mientras secaba su cara, Derek solo siguió en lo que estaba "Y las pesadillas se convirtieron en rutina" dijo después el guitarrista. Derek no hallaba que decir, trato de ayudar a su amigo pero ahora ya no tiene idea de que hacer.

Hasta que comienza a hablar "No creo que esto sea normal Tripp, alguien te estaría mandando una señal" dijo, y su amigo lo mira con cara extraña y confundida "¿De que estas hablando?" dijo con la voz cansada. "No tengo idea, a veces digo tonterías cuando estoy medio dormido" dijo el cantante.

Eso hizo reír un poco a Tripp, no lo había hecho hace una semana. Derek también había extrañado las risas y la diversión, gracias a todo el asunto de Jack que cambio todo. Al rato después Derek nota que su amigo se esta quedando dormido en su hombro y decidió acomodarse para dormir con él.

No pasaron ni 5 minutos y Tripp se queda dormido _Es ridículamente tierno _pensaba el cantante, pero no le importo mucho. "¿Por que tuve que decepcionar a Tripp por no encontrar a su padre?" dijo para si mismo y se acomodo para dormir, con sus brazos abrazando a Tripp.

XXX

Al otro día, Burger despierta y al levantar su cabeza, nota que Derek estaba durmiendo abrazando a Tripp. Se rió un poco y movió el hombro de Tripp para despertarlo "Hombrecito, despierta" dijo y el guitarrista despierta, cuando ve a Burger se separa en seguida de Derek y se sienta "Hola Burger, ¿que hora es?" pregunta.

"Yo que se... ¿tuviste alguna pesadilla?" pregunto Burger "No" mintió Tripp. Burger se quedo mirando al chico, hasta que "Si, es una larga historia" dijo rendido y algo avergonzado. "No te preocupes hombrecito, eso se queda entre nosotros" dijo "Gracias" dijo.

Justo en ese rato, Derek comienza a despertar y nota la presencia de Burger "Chicos, ¿de que hablaban?" pregunta a los dos "Burger noto en que posición dormíamos" dijo Tripp. Derek se avergonzó por eso "¿En serio?" pregunto "Si, ustedes ya actúan como padre e hijo" dijo Burger.

Derek no lo había pensado así, en todo ese tiempo que ha estado con Tripp, se estaba comportando como un padre frente a su compañero. Mientras su compañero estaba pensando en algo parecido.

Hasta que Tripp rompe el hielo "En realidad no se" dijo y Burger se levanto de donde estaba, dejando a los dos amigos solos. "Gracias Derek" dijo un poco mas feliz "De nada chico, para eso son los amigos" dijo el cantante y ambos se salieron de la parte trasera.

XXX

En el Weasel Móvil en movimiento, Tripp estaba mirando por la ventana, mientras Derek conducía y a cada rato miraba hacia su compañero que estaba sentado a su lado, sabia que si le decía la verdad de que él había dado la idea de volver a casa, no lo perdonaría.

Pasaban por el cementerio, cuando Tripp vio una lapida que le sorprendió bastante, decía _Jack Campbell Q.E.P.D._ En ese rato, el guitarrista sintió que le caía una piedra en el estomago al saber que su padre se llamaba así "Derek, para aquí AHORA" grito, el cantante reacciono y detuvo el vehiculo.

Tripp se bajo rápidamente y corrió por la calle hasta llegar a la lapida. Al llegar, el joven decide leer la carta que estaba puesta en el frente de esta. Cada palabra era una piedra que obstruía sus pulmones, aparte de lo cansado que estaba cuando llego hasta la lapida desde el Weasel Móvil.

En la carta decía que Jack había preferido suicidarse después del divorcio con Beth, pero sabía que ambos tenían a Tripp en sus manos. Así que cuando se divorciaron, olvido todo lo que tenía que ver con su familia gracias al alcohol y paso lo que no tenia que pasar.

Terminando de leer la carta, Tripp no podía creer lo que había leído, solo se arrodillo y escondió su cabeza en sus manos, cuando llegan los cuatro adultos. "¿Que te ocurre chico?" pregunta Derek; el guitarrista levanta la cabeza, lagrimas brotaban por sus ojos "Ya encontré a mi papa" dijo con la voz entrecortada.

Todos exclamaron y Beth tomo la carta para leerla, se tomo unos minutos hasta que se arrodilla junto a Tripp y lo abraza, también comenzó a llorar al ver a su hijo así. Mientras los rockeros se quedaron ahí y colocaron sus manos en los hombros de los dos afectados, dándoles apoyo.

* * *

><p><strong>Final del capitulo, esto se esta volviendo mas triste de lo que pensaba. Es mas corto que los otros capítulos pero lo bastante para dejar en suspenso.<strong>

**Déjenme reviews ¿por favor?**


	5. Recuerdos Inolvidables

**Hola de nuevo! Seguramente me dirían... Que rápido escribí el capitulo!**

**Me demore menos en escribir este capitulo porque cuando escribía el capitulo 1 y parte del capitulo 2 (entre Noviembre y Diciembre), se me había ocurrido algo para este capitulo. Así que, en vez de despreciar la idea, lo escribí y ahora solo tuve que arreglar los detalles.**

**En fin, me divertí mucho escribiendo este fic y gracias a todos los que leen este fic (aunque solo uno me deja reviews). Si quieren seguir leyendo y comentando de mis fics, tengo dos que están en la sección "Suite Life series" que están en progreso y uno que esta completo.**

**Es el quinto y ultimo capitulo, que lo disfruten! (y no se preocupen, volveré con otro fic también para esta sección)**

* * *

><p>Capitulo 5: Recuerdos Inolvidables<p>

**La serie y los personajes de Estoy en la Banda no me pertenece.**

* * *

><p>XXX<p>

_Media hora después..._

La familia Campbell se había tranquilizado y los rockeros se quedaron con ellos por un largo rato. Los cinco estaban sentados en una pequeña pérgola cerca de la lapida de Jack Campbell, Tripp volvió a leer la carta, aun sin creer que todo eso haya pasado.

"¿Por que lo haría?" pregunta el guitarrista aun decepcionado "No lo se" dijo Beth "Cuando me separe de tu padre, solo le dije que se fuera porque era una mala influencia para ti" agrega. Mientras los demás solo se quedaron ahí, aun choqueados por la terrible noticia.

Hasta que Derek empieza a decir algo "En realidad, los chicos y yo lo lamentamos por esto", mientras que ellos asienten con la cabeza y siguen mirando la lapida de Jack. A los minutos después, Tripp se va a la lapida para acompañar a su padre, mientras los demás se quedan en la pérgola.

"Beth, ¿estas bien?" pregunto Burger, cuando nota que ella estaba al borde del llanto "No..." dijo ella y se detiene para secar su cara "Me da pena ver que mi hijo sufra por esto" dijo y Burger tomo a Beth en un abrazo para calmarla. Burger trataba de ser fuerte por ella, aunque también estaba feliz de consolarla porque estaba enamorado de ella.

Ash y Derek se quedaron mirando a Tripp, que estaba sentado al lado de la lapida, con la cabeza abajo. No quisieron acercarse a donde estaba su amigo, aunque Derek sabía que tenía que estar ahí para Tripp. Pero prefirieron el silencio, no querían molestar a su compañero.

_Una hora y media después..._

Los cinco acompañaron al padre de Tripp, pero tenían que irse a casa. Burger fue el primero en despedirse "Bueno, Sr. Campbell, en honor a Iron Weasel, nosotros siempre estaremos con tu hijo porque somos familia y porque somos sus compañeros de banda" dijo.

Ash fue el siguiente y agrego algo al pequeño discurso de Burger "Si, tal vez te hayas ido pero él tiene 3 nuevos padres" dijo. Derek sigue "Sr. Campbell, perdone las palabras de Ash, a veces dice tonterías... pero aun así, su hijo esta muy seguro con su madre y nosotros" dijo.

Beth prefirió omitir su discurso y dejo que Tripp dijera algo "Papa, aunque no te conocí muy bien, aun te extraño" dijo, se tomo un respiro y siguió "Siempre había tenido resentimientos sobre ti porque no ibas a casa o porque dejaste a mi mama, pero ahora entiendo el porque" dijo.

"Y aunque no estés con vida, no significa que dejare de visitarte" ahí se volvió emotivo "Porque se que eres mi papa y nunca te voy a olvidar" la ultima frase que dijo tuvo que parar, porque estaba al borde del llanto "Siempre te recordare papa" dijo al final y se queda ahí.

Los demás se conmocionaron un poco cuando Tripp termino su discurso, hasta que se tranquilizaron y los cinco se fueron de la lapida en camino al Weasel Móvil. Pero Tripp, que estaba aun al borde del llanto, camino hasta cierta distancia y se devolvió a la lapida de su padre y los cuatro adultos no se dieron cuenta.

XXX

Los Weasels y su madre salen del cementerio, creyendo que todos estaban juntos. Cuando se suben en el Weasel Móvil, notan que alguien falta. "¿Donde esta Tripp?" pregunta Beth, todos miraron dentro y fuera del vehículo, pero no lo encontraron. "No te preocupes, creo saber en donde esta" dijo Derek y volvió al lugar de la lapida.

Tal como se esperaba, Derek encuentra a Tripp sentado en la misma pérgola, con la cabeza muy abajo. Se acerca hacia él y se sienta a su lado, el guitarrista estaba llorando unos minutos antes de que llegara su amigo, y cuando sintió una presencia se seca la cara para ocultar sus sentimientos.

"Derek, ¿que estas haciendo aquí?" pregunta Tripp tratando de sonar lo mas normal posible. "Estábamos por partir hacia casa, cuando perdimos a una persona" dijo Derek, sabiendo de quien se trataba.

Tripp no sabía si seguir llorando, sin importar que su compañero lo viera o tratar de ser fuerte en esas situaciones "Sabes que no puedes mentir sobre tus sentimientos, ya confiaste una vez en mí y puedes hacerlo de nuevo" afirma Derek con seguridad.

Tripp sabía que Derek tenía razón, había confiado en él cuando estuviera en situaciones difíciles y consolarlo en todo momento. "Es cierto" comenta el guitarrista "Nunca debí perder la púa y nunca debí revisar el sofá para encontrar el álbum..." en ese rato, una lagrima cae por la mejilla de Tripp "Ni siquiera debí pensar en hacer ese viaje inútil para encontrar a mi padre... aquí"

Ahí, él cubre su cara con las manos y solloza suavemente, Derek extiende un brazo alrededor de él para frotar su espalda "Tripp, nadie sabia que estaba aquí hace muchos años para empezar" afirma Derek. El guitarrista seguía sollozando "Tal vez no tienes a tu padre vivo, pero tienes a tu mama y nosotros, ya somos una familia" agrega Derek.

Su amigo saca su cabeza de las manos, se notaba la tristeza, furia, dolor y algo de culpa en sus ojos, que Derek casi se asusta. "Chico, no te he visto llorar desde..." dijo hasta que se da cuenta "Un momento, nunca te he visto llorar... excepto esta semana" dijo tratando de hacer reír a Tripp. Lo consiguió, solo sonrió débilmente.

"Tampoco lo hice antes... parezco un llorón" dijo algo enojado y triste a la vez "No lo eres y... llorar nunca ha sido malo, tu sabes que una vez viste a los Weasels llorar" dijo Derek. Es cierto, eso fue cuando Tripp cumplía un año como guitarrista de la banda y se iba a Metal Wolf porque solo pensaba en los discos, revistas, etc.

"Chico, en estos momentos duros, lo único que puedes hacer es llorar por la persona que de verdad querías" dijo Derek "¿De verdad quieres hacerlo?" pregunta. Tripp no responde con las palabras, pero con un si con la cabeza.

"Llora en mi hombro, es mas cómodo" dijo Derek ofreciendo su hombro, el guitarrista dudo un poco "No lo se" contesto al mirar a su amigo, las lagrimas volvieron a caer por su cara. Derek decide pasar su mano por la cara de Tripp, secando las lágrimas y eso hizo que él volviera a explotar en llanto.

_¿Para que hice eso?_ pensaba Derek, su amigo volvió a llorar. Hasta que Tripp por fin se inclina hacia el cantante, acomodando su cabeza en el hombro de Derek. Él solo frotaba su espalda y su hombro, tratando de calmarlo y miraba a Tripp. Esto le afecto mucho en verdad... pero Derek no podía hacer otra cosa.

Tripp estuvo un buen rato en el hombro de Derek, tampoco pensaba en caer tan bajo pero la situación era demasiado dolorosa para él. Trato de secar sus lagrimas con la mano para no mojar el traje de su amigo, aunque sabia que al cantante no le importaría si lo hacia.

Mientras, Derek se preocupo más por su amigo y extendió el otro brazo para abrazarlo fuertemente. "Esta bien, desahógate" dijo con firmeza pero suave al mismo tiempo. Lo único que quería era que Tripp volviera a ser el mismo que era antes, así que decidió estar ahí para él, aunque sea solamente su compañero de banda.

Estuvieron así por media hora, hasta que Tripp decide separarse de su amigo. Su cara es peor que antes, se veía más rojo que otras veces. Derek decide hablar algo muy profundo "Tripp, para mi es difícil decirlo, pero tu padre estaría muy orgulloso de ti" dijo, él estaba confundido "¿Por que?" pregunta con la voz entrecortada, no sabia la razón.

"Porque tu haces un esfuerzo por hacer que esta banda salga adelante y también porque quería que tus sueños se volvieran realidad" dijo Derek muy profundamente. Tripp no podía creer lo que el cantante dijo, otra lagrima se asoma por la cara pero la destruye "Gracias Derek" alcanza a decir antes de volver a colocar la cabeza en el hombro.

Tripp se queda llorando en el hombro de Derek de nuevo, mientras él frotaba su espalda y su hombro. Se quedaron ahí por unos minutos mas y luego... "Chico, debemos volver a casa" dijo Derek, el guitarrista asintió y ambos se levantaron del asiento "Vamos" alcanza a decir de nuevo el cantante. Salieron de la pérgola para volver de nuevo al Weasel Móvil.

XXX

Cuando los dos llegaron al Weasel Móvil, Ash decide conducir y los demás entran a la van. Tripp y Derek se sentaron en la parte trasera, y el cantante deja que su amigo se acomode en su hombro. Ahí, Derek se da cuenta que esta haciendo un gran trabajo en estar ahí para el guitarrista. Hasta que el Weasel Móvil parte y se van del cementerio.

En el camino, Tripp se queda dormido en el hombro de Derek y los demás notaron la escena. No pensaban interrumpir hasta que no resistieron, "Hola Derek" gritaron Burger y Beth al mismo tiempo, Derek había dado un pequeño sobresalto "Sshhhh, el chico esta durmiendo" dijo Derek con voz baja, sosteniendo a su compañero.

"Perdón" dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo, "Mi niñito duerme como un ángel" dijo Beth conmocionada "Tienes razón Beth, a pesar de todos los problemas que pasaron, se ve tan indefenso" dijo Derek, mientras frotaba a Tripp por la espalda. "Todos pasamos por muchas emociones" dijo Burger "Y el hombrecito... si que toco fondo" dijo.

"Si" dijo Derek, sintiendo lastima por Tripp, hasta que nota algo diferente en él "¿Es mi imaginación o creo que se ve mas feliz?" agrego. Todos los demás lo vieron y lo notaron "Es cierto Derek, se ve mas tranquilo y feliz" dijo Beth "No se ustedes, pero presiento que esta vez se acabaron las pesadillas" dijo Burger.

Los tres asintieron y dejaron que Derek se quede con su amigo dormido. Todos sabían que Derek era el más indicado para apoyar al joven, porque al final los dos ya parecían que eran padre e hijo.

Ninguno toco ese tema hasta que llegaron a casa, Derek llevaba a Tripp a caballo para llevarlo a su habitación, antes de que despierte y comience a preguntar. Mientras Beth, Burger y Ash se sentaron en el sofá para relajarse un poco después de una semana muy agitada y llena de emociones y sentimientos encontrados.

XXX

_Un mes después..._

Tripp vuelve a la escuela a la semana después y todo vuelve a ser como antes. Iron Weasel comienza a retomar sus bromas, conciertos, destrozos, entre otros. Sobre todo Tripp, que volvió a tener citas cada fin de semana y volvió a componer canciones para la banda, y mejorando las canciones que había hecho en sus días de encierro.

Todo parece estar normal, hasta que Tripp vuelve a perder su púa y cuando la encontró, también encuentra el álbum de fotos en una mesa diferente y vuelve a mirar la foto de su padre, Derek de nuevo lo sorprende con el álbum.

"¿Otra vez?" dijo Derek "Chico, te estas perdiendo el ensayo". Tripp solo lo miro "En un segundo..." hasta que cierra el álbum. Derek aun no olvida la última vez que su amigo vio esa fotografía "Tripp, como ya lo dije, tu padre estaría muy orgulloso de ti por hacer un esfuerzo para esta banda"

Tripp sintió un poco de nostalgia y Derek solo puso su mano en el hombro. Hasta que el guitarrista se da la vuelta para mirar a su amigo "Gracias Derek... por todo" dijo Tripp "Eres el mejor" y le dio un abrazo. Ninguno de los dos se había dado un abrazo antes, pero Derek le responde el cariño "De nada Tripp"

El mas joven separa el abrazo y va al garaje, Derek se quedo ahí un rato. Para él era difícil ayudar a su amigo por tener intenciones egoístas, pero se sintió bien estando ahí para Tripp en sus momentos difíciles, incluso se sentía como un verdadero padre frente a él. Hasta que Derek se va del living y vuelve al ensayo.

* * *

><p><strong>Termino la historia, gracias por leer. Déjenme reviews si les gusto<strong>


End file.
